Milagro
by XxNaokoxX
Summary: La ciencia ha demostrado lo que entes se creía imposible llegar a la luna, comunicarse con otros países, crear prótesis casi reales, etc. ¿Sera capaz de traer de vuelta a una persona a la vida? Aun si lo lograra hay algo que la ciencia nunca podrá crear... un corazón. Pero quizás con un poco de suerte y con un milagro sea posible.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, así como, la serie de ¨Sherlock¨ pertenece a la BBC.

 **Aclaraciones:** Basado en la canción de Kokoro kiseki de Vocaloid, así que bueno quizás se den una idea como será el fic. Johnlock.

* * *

 **Milagro**

— ¡John mira!

—Es hermoso.

— ¡Vamos!

El día se encontraba despejado en aquel pequeño pueblo, dos traviesos niños, el menor de seis años y el mayor de ocho corrieron colina bajo para poder apreciar la vegetación que la primavera había traído consigo.

Entre risas y ligeros empujones llegaron a la orilla de un riachuelo, el pequeño pelinegro no perdió tiempo en acercarse con un frasco de vidrio en una mano, dispuesto a capturar cualquier animalito interesante para estudiarlo. Mientras tanto su compañero rubio se entretuvo observando el colorido paisaje que las flores le brindaban.

—John ven.

El niño giro la cabeza para poder observar a su amigo que se encontraba arrodillando junto a la orilla del riachuelo.

—Sherlock ten cuidado, todavía esta frio el clima si te mojas te enfermaras.

—Acércate mira lo que encontré.

John suspiro al verse ignorado, se acerco a Sherlock para después arrodillarse a su lado.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—No lo sé.

Ambos niños contemplaron curiosos el frasco que sostenía el más pequeño.

—Parece un camarón —se aventuro a decir John.

Sherlock siguió mirando al animalito dentro del frasco que contenía un poco de agua, analizándolo detenidamente.

—Los camarones no tienen tenazas, son crustáceos decápodos tanto de agua dulce como de agua salada de color variable, debe pertenecer a la misma familia —cerro los ojos buscando la información necesaria en su cerebro.

John lo contemplo entretenido, nunca se cansaba de escuchar las deducciones de su amigo, olvidándose en ocasiones que el pelinegro era menor que él.

— ¡Lo tengo! —grito de repente Sherlock asustando en el proceso a John—. Acamaya, ese es su nombre.

— ¡Asombroso! —exclamo John dirigiéndole una sonrisa brillante a su amigo, sonrisa que fue correspondida al instante.

—Vamos, hay que seguir investigando —dijo Sherlock poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la colina para poder regresar al pueblo, seguido de cerca de John.

Ambos niños habían sido amigos desde que podían recordar, en el pueblo eran conocidos por siempre andar metidos en problemas (por no decirles entrometidos) y rara vez se vía uno sin el otro, cada tarde después de la escuela se la pasaban jugando, investigando, explorando o deduciendo (en el caso de Sherlock). Los padres de Sherlock estaban encantados con la amistad que su hijo había hecho con John, Sherlock era un niño un poco introvertido para su edad y se le dificultaba relacionarse con otros niños, ya que estos lo encontraban raro y lo evitaban. Con el único que podía ser el mismo era con su buen amigo John.

Sin embargo, el padre de John no encontraba nada bueno con esa amistad, intentando varias veces impedir que John saliera de casa a jugar con Sherlock, rindiéndose a los pocos días al ver sus intentos fallidos, al contrario de la madre de John quien siempre recibía a Sherlock en su casa con un fuerte abrazo.

A pesar de todo continuaron siendo amigos, pasando aventuras y realizando una que otra travesura a sus hermanos mayores, Harriet (hermana de John) y Mycroft (hermano de Sherlock).

Todo era perfecto en su mundo, nada parecía preocuparlos y cada vez ambos se volvían más cercanos, pero un día todo se vino abajo, mas específicamente cuando Sherlock tenía once años y John trece.

Parecía otro día común y corriente, las clases habían terminado y los niños estaban ansiosos de salir de la escuela y disfrutar del fin de semana, John se encontraba solo en su salón guardando los libros en su mochila, sus compañeros hacía tiempo que habían abandonado el aula.

Cerró los ojos intentando que el dolor de cabeza que había empezado a martillarle desapareciera.

— ¡John!

El rubio saldo en su sitio por el susto, al voltear vio a Sherlock entrando al salón.

—Apresúrate, encontré algo muy interesante el otro día cerca de la casa del viejo Smith —la mirada de Sherlock recorrió el rostro de John detenidamente sin vergüenza alguna. Su amigo solo se limito a sonrojarse un poco por la repentina atención.

—Te sientes mal —afirmo el menor.

—Solo es un dolor de cabeza, se pasara enseguida.

El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza no muy convencido, caminaron juntos a la salida de la escuela, una vez afuera Sherlock tomo la mano de John y comenzó a correr hacia la casa del viejo Smith.

Pararon cerca de un árbol para ocultarse del habitante de la casa.

—Sherlock… ¿Qué es lo que encontraste? —pregunto John con voz entrecortada tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Sherlock no contesto, solo se limito a seguir observando la casa detrás del árbol, unos segundos después salió por la puerta de la casa en viejo Smith con su bastón en una mano y ligeramente encorvado, se alejo de la casa a pasos lentos, desesperando a Sherlock en el proceso.

Una vez que el viejo Smith estuvo a una distancia prudente, Sherlock salió de su escondite.

—Ahora iremos a su patio trasero para que veas lo que encontré.

Sherlock comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la casa, de repente sus pasos se detuvieron al escuchar un fuerte ruido tras él, giro la cabeza agrandando los ojos al ver a su amigo tendido sobre el pasto, con las manos temblando se acerco al mayor rápidamente.

—John… —dijo inseguro tratando de voltear al rubio boca arriba.

Sherlock golpeo ligeramente la mejilla de John en un vano intento de despertarlo.

—John —volvió a llamarlo empezando a entrar en pánico.

John abrió lentamente sus ojos, mientras Sherlock soltaba un suspiro.

— ¿Sherlock? ¿Qué fue lo que…?

—Te desmayaste —le interrumpió Sherlock—. ¿Puedes levantarte?

John intento incorporarse pero aun se sentía un poco débil, Sherlock le tomo de un brazo pasándolo sombre sus hombros para que l rubio pudiera sostenerse, el otro brazo lo coloco en la cintura del mayor para evitar que se cayera.

—Sherlock, no es necesario ya se me pasara.

Sherlock como ya era costumbre ignoro su comentario, dando vuelta de regreso por donde vinieron.

— ¿No íbamos a ir a la casa del señor Smith? —pregunto John.

—Te llevare a tu casa.

—Pero… que hay con lo que querías mostrarme.

—No era importante.

No comentaron nada mas por el resto del camino, al llegar a la casa del mayor Sherlock se encargo de contar lo sucedido a la mamá de John incluyendo la observación que hizo de él antes de salir de la escuela, John solo rodo los ojos por lo exagerado de la situación. La señora le dio las gracias a Sherlock una vez que se hubo llevado a John a su habitación para que se recostara en su cama, lo acompaño a la salida y le prometió que le informaría si algo mas le sucedía a su hijo.

Un poco más tranquilo, Sherlock regreso a su casa, asegurándose a sí mismo que solo había sido algo sin importancia y que mañana John volvería a estar bien.

Pero eso no paso, al siguiente día John despertó con fiebre y con dolor en todo el cuerpo. El fin de semana paso lento para Sherlock, su amigo no había mejorado, en cambio, había empeorado. John se ausento de la escuela toda la semana, sus padres preocupados lo llevaron a Londres para un chequeo médico, ya que el doctor del pueblo no logro decirles que tenía su hijo, Sherlock no perdió el tiempo en insultar su capacidades medicas.

Mycroft se ofreció a ser de guía a la familia Watson, hacia un año que había empezado la universidad en la gran ciudad de Londres, los padres de John agradecieron el gesto del mayor de los hermanos Holmes.

Unos días después los Watson regresaron al pueblo, Sherlock enseguida de saber de su llegada fue hacia la casa de su mejor amigo, toco impaciente la puerta unos segundos después esta fue a vierta por una señora Watson demacrada y con rastros de lagrimas a un en rostro, por primera vez en su vida Sherlock deseo no poder deducir a las personas. La mamá de John lo invito a pasar dentro de la casa, dejándolo sentado en unos de los sillones de la sala mientras ella se dirigía a la cocina a preparar un poco de té.

Si vista recorrió la habitación tratando de distraer a su cerebro de la realidad, al parecer el señor Watson no se encontraba en casa, sus ojos se posaron en unas fotografías colocadas sobre una mesa, en ellas aparecía John con si hermana Harriet sobre unos columpios, en otras estaba John con sus padres y en las que más llamo su atención fueron en las que se encontraba John junto a él.

La señora Watson volvió con dos tazas sobre una charola, se sentó frente a él, tomo de su té y comenzó con lo que Sherlock catalogaba como pesadilla.

Leucemia, fue el diagnostico final de los doctores del hospital St. Bart´s. Silenciosas lágrimas corrían de las mejillas de Sherlock, después de eso nada fue igual.

* * *

 **Nota final:** Espero que sea de su agrado este primer capitulo, cualquier critica constructiva es bien recibida. Espero no tener tantos horrores de ortografía.

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Saludos!


End file.
